mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Идеальный жеребец
Идеальный жеребец ( ) — песня, исполняемая Крошкой Бель, Скуталу и Эппл Блум, которые ищут пару своему учителю, Чирайли, в эпизоде «День сердец и копыт». Музыка из этой песни была использована в играх «Magical Mysteries» и «Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Game», а также «My Little Pony Place» Название Дэниэл Инграм заявил на своей странице в Facebook, что он собирается назвать песню «Песня ко дню Валентина» («Valentine's Day Song»), но хотел бы выслушать другие предложения. Позже, он остановился на варианте «День сердец и копыт» («Hearts and Hooves Day»), однако, после дальнейшего рассмотрения он решил, что «Идеальный жеребец» («The Perfect Stallion») было лучшим названием. Оно используется на канале YouTube и веб-сайте Hasbro. Старое название («Песня ко дню Валентина» («Valentine's Day Song»)) было использовано на DVD («Royal Pony Wedding»). Песня служит первым треком альбома Songs of Harmony. Текст Русская версия = :Бель: ::Самый лучший педагог ::Мы Чирайли любим бесконечно ::Ей нужен друг, чтоб он заставить смог ::Трепетать её сердечко ::Но… ::Тот слишком юн ::А этот стар ::А у него сильнейший жар :Хэй Фивер: Апчхи! :Блум: ::Тот слишком глупый, ::А этот упёрт :Персникети: О да :Бель: ::Смотри, вот этот славный ::Он подойдёт :Скуталу: Его подружка с этим согласна. :Бель: ::Может, этот? :Блум: ::Безвкусный очень :Скуталу: ::Может, тот? :Бель и Эппл Блум: ::Он воспитан плохо :Блум: ::Тот мал :Бель: ::Высок :Блум: ::Он чист :Скуталу: ::Грязнуля редкий :Бель: ::Этот обожает лишь конфетки :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Ах. :Блум: ::Мы старательно искали, ::Но всех хороших разобрали :Бель: ::Похоже, что таким путём ::Чирайли друга не найдём :Знаков Отличия: ::Терять надежду не хотим :Скуталу: Занят чем-нибудь в День сердец и копыт? :Бель: ::Прошу, прошу, ответь нам… :Большой Маки: Нет :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Ах! :Бель: ::Мы, кажется, ::Нашли того, ::Кто достоин всю любовь отдать ей :Эппл Блум: Подождите-ка. Давайте уточним. Речь идёт о моём брате? |-| Оригинальная версия = :Бель: ::Cheerilee is sweet and kind ::She's the best teacher we could hope for ::The perfect stallion you and I must find, ::One to really make her heart soar ::But… ::This one's too young ::This one's too old ::He clearly has a terrible cold :Хэй Фивер: Achoo! :Блум: ::This guy's too silly, ::He's way too uptight :Персникети: I say! :Бель: ::Well nothing's wrong with this one ::He seems alright :Скуталу: His girlfriend sure thinks so. :Бель: ::How 'bout this one? :Блум: ::He's much too flashy :Скуталу: ::He might do :Бель и Эппл Блум: ::If he weren't so splashy :Блум: ::Too short :Бель: ::Too tall :Блум: ::Too clean :Скуталу: ::Too smelly :Бель: ::He's strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly :Искателя знаков отличия: Ah… :Блум: ::I don't think that we're mistaken, ::It seems all the good ones are taken :Бель: ::I really feel that at this rate ::We'll never find the perfect date :знаков отличия: ::Don't wanna quit and give up hope :Скуталу: Doing anything special for Hearts and Hooves Day? :Бель: ::Oh please, oh please, oh please say… :Большой Маки: Nope. :Искатели знаков отличия: Ah! :Бель: ::We did it girls, ::We've found the one, ::Who will send our teacher's heart aflutter :Эппл Блум: Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. Are you talking about my brother? Другие версии de:The Perfect Stallion en:The Perfect Stallion es:The Perfect Stallion pl:The Perfect Stallion Категория:Песни второго сезона